Timber's Baby Sitting Adventure oneshot
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: This story is one that uses my OC of Timber the Wolf, and he is babysitting Cream the Rabbit while Vector the Crocodile and Vanilla the Rabbit go out on a date overnight. Read and Review if you like.


**Timber's Babysitting Adventure: a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic.**

**By: Timothy Rice.**

It was a beautiful evening, everything was getting slightly cooler, the stars were starting to shimmer and sparkle up in the sky, and the bit of sunlight left on the horizon was breath taking to watch, the various colors that seemed to be smeared on the sky, oranges, pinks, and even some violet coloration on the clouds.

But this went unnoticed by a certain wolf, which had blood red fur with black streaks. He wore a pair of dark indigo boots with a red stripe going along the back, and a pair of white fingerless gloves, allowing his claws to be seen at all times, and his tail had short, yet powerful, blade permanently fused to it. His muzzle was off-white, with the points of fangs poking out from his upper lip, and his hair fell to his shoulders, and was the same as his fur, blood red with black streaks, and he had a grey patch of fur on his chest.

This figure was none other than, Timber the Wolf, an interdimensional warrior who had came here from his universe originally intent on finding Blaze, but eventually came to like Mobius more than ever, and decided to stay, which required the use of his lightning abilities, and the increased strength of said abilities from the Sol Emeralds to change him into Static Timber, then he had flown through the dimensional rift to the mid-point of the two universes and released all his power in an electric explosion, fusing the two universes permanently. Currently though, he was walking through the forest, not for any particular need other than to think, when his left ear twitched, causing Timber to stop and listen, picking up the faint sound of footsteps.

After some mental debating, Timber decided to find the source of the footsteps, and judging by his hearing, they couldn't be more than ten feet away, and when he sniffed the air, he instantly knew who he was tracking, just by the aroma of strawberries and flowers that it was Vanilla the Rabbit, a woman whom Timber knew very well, but only through the rabbit's young daughter, Cream. At that moment, Vanilla turned around, catching a glimpse of Timber _attempting _to sneak up on her, only to get caught in the act, causing the wolf to go wide eyed and completely still, then he relaxed and crossed his arms, "Why hello Timber," Vanilla said, as Timber merely grunted in acknowledgement, 'Why does he always try to sneak up in me?' Vanilla thought, as she smiled to the wolf in front of her, "Well, it's a nice night out tonight, perfect for stargazing, isn't it Timber?" she asked, as Timber nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so," Timber replied, getting a chuckle from Vanilla. The two walked together for a while, talking about how each others day had gone, which for Vanilla included baking a cake with her daughter, going shopping for some fresh produce, and other motherly things, while for Timber it was mainly…training, meditating, and thinking, "You don't do that much for fun, do you Timber?" Vanilla asked, as Timber merely looked to the ground, his silvery eyes being outlined in the dark, "Not really, no," Timber replied, as Vanilla seemed to become thoughtful for a moment, then she gasped in realization, "Oh my, I just remembered, I have a date with Vector tonight, and I forgot to get a babysitter for Cream!" Vanilla exclaimed, as Timber flattened his ears to his head, not that she was overly loud, but mainly because he knew what was going to happen next, as Vanilla looked to Timber with sympathetic eyes, "Timber, you don't suppose I could ask your assistance with my problem, do you?" Vanilla asked, as Timber grinned, "I guess so, I mean it's not like I have anything planned at this moment," Timber replied, causing Vanilla to pull the wolf into a thankful hug, "Thanks, I owe you one," Vanilla said, as Timber rolled his eyes, "No need to, I don't mind spending time with Cream, besides, how hard could watching a small child be?" Timber asked, as Vanilla made a mental note to warn Timber beforehand.

_Later that night…_

"Okay, now I'll be back sometime tomorrow, probably around ten, ten-thirty tops, you should know where the snacks and drinks are, and Cream usually goes to bed at eight, but she's allowed to stay up later if she's good," Vanilla explained, as Timber nodded, "Okay, you'll be back at ten-thirty tomorrow, and Cream can stay up if she is in good behavior, got it," Timber said, as Vanilla smiled, "And just a warning, Cream isn't allowed to have anything with sugar other than an apple before bed, and you have to give her a bath before six thirty," Vanilla said, just as the doorbell rang, "Okay, Cream be good for Timber, I'll be back tomorrow, so good night!" Vanilla said, as she opened the door to reveal Vector the Crocodile in his usual clothes, with the addition of a black bowtie on his neck, "Ready to go Vanilla?" Vector asked, trying to be a good gentleman for his girlfriend. After Vector and Vanilla left, Timber went to the living room to rest up on the couch, no sooner hearing Cream yelp in pain, causing the wolf to dart to where he was sure Cream would be, and found her in the bathroom, quietly sobbing, and holding her right ear with both hands, a red liquid that Timber was all to familiar with leaking from between her fingers, indicating that the young rabbit had somehow cut herself, "What happened?" Timber asked, with a worried tone in his voice, "Well…I was l-looking at m-my mom's th-things…and I got cut b-by a sharp c-comb thing," Cream explained, still sobbing from the pain in her ear, causing Timber to look at the bathroom counter, and lying on top of it was a razor blade, the type used in barber shops to cut hair with, and the blade had a line of blood along it's length, but what made Timber really worried, was how the main part of the blood was in the center of the blade, which could only happen if cream had gone straight through her ear, nothing fatal but still painful and damaging, enough to leave a scar when it healed.

Timber sighed, and knelt down again to Cream's height, and held out his hand, "Cream, I know you may not want to, but could you show me your ear please?" Timber asked, as the child looked at his face, then his hand, mainly staring at the seemingly razor sharp claws, then back to Timber's face, "No, you'll hurt it more," Cream replied, causing Timber to get dumbstruck for a moment, then he remembered his claws, "It's okay, they may look sharp, but they won't hurt you, I promise," Timber said, causing Cream to close her eyes, small tears leaking from them, and hesitantly hand the injured portion of her ear to Timber.

Upon seeing the damage, Timber was hesitant to tell Cream what was going to have to happen, as his assumption of a straight through cut was correct, and she would need to have stitches, "Okay, Cream, I want you to listen to me, okay?" Timber asked, as the young girl nodded her head, "I have to clean this out, and then stitch it up, now I'm telling you this because I know from experience that it's going to hurt," Timber explained, causing Cream to start whimpering, "I know, I know, but you need to be brave, can you be brave for me?" Timber asked, as Cream nodded, "Y-Yeah, I c-can," Cream replied, causing Timber to smile, in an attempt to cheer up the young rabbit.

It took a while, as Timber had to be careful not to cause more damage than absolutely necessary, then he had some trouble getting Cream to stay still for the stitches, but that got done as well, only five small stitches, and finally came the application of some medicated solution on either side, and bandaging the cut to keep it from getting infected, and Timber decided to make it pretty by using a fabric sticker of a purple flower, placing it on the back of the bandage, "There we are, all fixed up, and I decided to give you a prize for being so brave for me," Timber said, causing the now happy child to start jumping, "What is it!" Cream asked, as Timber showed her the box of fabric stickers, "I put a pretty flower on the bandages, it's on the back so it can be seen easily," Timber replied, causing Cream to squeal and look at her ear, and the flower on the back of the bandage, "I got a pretty flower, I got a pretty flower," Cream said, making Timber laugh lightly, then they both stopped, as a growling sound came from Cream's stomach, causing the young rabbit to blush, "I guess I'll get you some lunch, after I clean up the mess in the bathroom," Timber said, as Cream followed, "Why?" she asked, causing Timber to grin, "Well I could leave it, but I doubt that I'd be able to come over as much if your mother saw the bathroom with blood on the counter and floor, not to mention on her barber razor," Timber replied, as he grabbed a couple of towels, "What's a barber razor?" Cream asked, as Timber sighed, "It's what you hurt yourself with, it looks like a comb with stubby teeth, but it is really sharp and can be dangerous of you don't know how to use it," Timber replied, as he wet a single towel, leaving the other to use after. Later on, Timber made lunch for the two of them, a semi-large steak for himself, and a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Cream, making sure to include a glass of milk for washing it down, and they both ate at the table, with Cream looking at the food that Timber was going to eat, her eyes wide enough that they could be mistaken for the headlights of a car, but the real trouble came when Timber cut off a piece, revealing the inside pf the meat was still pink, which Cream remembered from watching cooking shows with her mother meant that it was still raw, "Uh…Mister Timber, I think your food is raw," Cream said, as Timber looked to his meal, and chuckled, "This is how I prefer my food, easier to chew, and not so dry, besides, I'm a wolf, my body could handle this stuff completely raw if necessary, I just prefer it to be rare, or partially cooked," Timber explained, as he proved his point by eating the piece he had cut off, causing Cream to shudder in personal disgust, but she didn't say much of her disapproval, and instead ate her sandwich.

After lunch, Timber washed up the dishes while Cream hade some ice cream, both her desert and an additional prize for being a good girl when getting her stitches, then Timber remembered, it was time for Cream's bath, "Cream, you need to get your bedclothes ready, and while you do that, I'll run you a bath," Timber said, causing Cream to go wide eyed, then she ran off toward her room, allowing the wolf to walk to the washroom, and run a bath, along with getting anything that closely resembled a razor away from the tub, and right when he had finished running the water, the lights went out, causing a certain rabbit to scream in fear and surprise. Almost instantly, Timber's eyes changed from black to silver, allowing him to use a form of night vision, and adding that to his sense of smell, he tracked down his younger companion, 'Of course the lights had to go out, what next, ghosts?' Timber thought, as he walked up the stairs, his tail blade lightly clanging on the stairs. When Timber reached the top, he found Cream standing there, staring ahead like something was there, "Cream, what is it?" Timber asked, as he looked up, and then caught the sound of movement, like walking, "I think it's a ghost," Cream said, her voice laced in fear, which made Timber go on her defensive, jumping in front of her and pushing Cream behind himself with one hand, while using the other to conjure up a ball of lightning, giving off a blue glow, "Okay, you got till the count of three, if you don't get out, I'm going to blast ya," Timber said, getting no response, then he shot the lightning ball at the other end of the hall, causing the lights to flicker, and also causing a very familiar groaning sound, then a thud, followed by none other than Espio to appear before them, face to the floor, "Oops, sorry Espio, I…wait, what the heck are you doing here?" Timber asked, as the person in question got up and glared at Timber, then his eyes rolled back into his skull and he feinted.

"Well, that was rather…different," Timber said, as he finally threw Espio onto the couch, and lit a few candles, and keeping a static orb charged at all times for extra light, then he took Cream to the washroom to have her bath, "Okay, I did my best to heat up the water again, so if there's anything else I'll be just outside the room," Timber explained, as young rabbit got confused, "But mother always helps me bathe," Cream said, causing Timber's eyes to bug out and a blush to stain his cheeks, "I don't think it would be a good idea, I might accidentally shock the water, and that might not be good," Timber said, as Cream started what could be termed as a bunny eyed pout, causing all of Timber's years of training to flush down the toilet, and he ended up having to help a child to clean herself, which for him was really awkward, and that was putting it lightly.

After Cream's bath, during which the young child had found great amusement with how Timber looked when being splashed, Cream was dried off and put into her bed clothes, which consisted of a pink night gown and a pair of cute powder blue slippers, "Well, you get a small snack and then off to bed, if you need anything after bed, I'll be in your mother's room, I was going to take the couch, but Espio got it first," Timber said, as the lights finally came back on, and Timber got an apple out of a fruit basket for the rabbit, "Thank you Mister Timber," Cream said, as the wolf smiled, then went to get himself a snack, not noticing when Cream got hold of the cookie jar.

After their snacks, which for Cream was a little bit more than allowed, Timber took Cream to her bed and tucked her in, "Okay, goodnight," Timber said, about to leave, when the young rabbit caught his attention, "Mister Timber?" she asked, as the wolf in question turned to face her, "Yes?" Timber replied, as Cream pointed to a small bookshelf in the far corner, "My mom usually reads me a bedtime story," Cream said, as Timber sighed, then walked over to the shelf, and looked through the books, many of which he had provided for the child himself, "Okay Cream, tell me, what story do you want to hear?" Timber asked, as he reached for a book, but stopped when a muscle in his shoulder decided to act up, causing him to hiss and draw his hand back, rubbing his shoulder, "Damn shoulder," Timber muttered to himself, causing Cream to become concerned, "What's wrong Mister Timber?" Cream asked, as Timber lightly chuckled, "Oh, nothing, just an old battle wound acting up, that's all," Timber replied, as Cream sat up in her bed, "Really, do you think you could tell me about it?" she asked, causing Timber to smile, then he looked to the shelf, and after trying and failing again at picking a book, decided it would have to be the child's bedtime story for tonight, "Well, I suppose, but fair warning, it is pretty…scary," Timber said, as the rabbit merely stared in anticipation.

After Timber situated himself to the side of the bed, he began his story, "Okay, it was a dark night, much like it is now, and I was surrounded by about fifty soldiers of the dark alliance, my own small group had either been captured for torturing or killed on site," Timber said, as Cream went wide eyed, and glanced to the window, most likely checking for any of the soldiers Timber had mentioned, "Did you save them?" she asked, causing a sad smile to form on the wolf's face, "Unfortunately, I was only able to save one, and that was it, the rest were killed, right in front of me," Timber said, as Cream looked sad for a moment, "But you're a great fighter, and you got those powers, you could've fought back," Cream said, as Timber fought back a laugh, as he hadn't realized that at the time, "Well, just so you know, not every story has a happy ending, but onto the story," Timber said, as Cream settled back into her bed, "Well, as I said, I was surrounded by fifty dark alliance soldiers, and they had only one thing on their false minds," Timber said, as Cream become curious, but didn't even get to ask, "They had the thought of 'Kill the wolf' on their minds, and with fifty of them, I should've been killed," Timber explained, as the young rabbit sat up again, "Why weren't you?" Cream asked, nothing but pure innocence in her tone of voice, "Because, while they did have power of strength on their side, I had something that not even Eggman Nega could steal away…my strength, speed, and lightning," Timber replied, as Cream yawned, but stayed awake, "What did you do next?" she asked, as Timber thought about it, "Well, I killed the most of them, hardly gaining a single scratch to myself…until…" Timber trailed off, as Cream got curious, as do all children at the age of six, "Until what?" she asked, as Timber got back on track, "Until I got a bit careless, and finally, a soldier used it's claws to gouge in my back," he explained, as the memory of it still made him twinge, "Then what happened?" Cream asked, as Timber smiled, "Then I got mad, and I let lose a torrent of lightning, killing anything nearby, including the dumb soldier that hurt me," Timber said, as he waited for a moment, and when he got no child like cheer of 'Yay' he turned and saw why.

Cream, for her part, had fallen asleep, still sitting up in a way that caused her ears to drape over her face, causing Timber to smile, "Goodnight, little rabbit," Timber said, as he placed a kiss to her forehead, then positioned her in a way that would be more comfortable.

Timber then plugged in the night light, not too surprised to fide it with a Chao on the light, and turned the bedroom light off, and left the room, leaving the door open a crack and the hall light on so she could easily find the door if she needed anything.

Timber was headed for Vanilla's room, when he heard a knock on the door, causing him to groan and walk toward the door, "Okay, if it's Blaze, I'm busy," Timber said, as he opened the door, finding a surprise waiting in the form of Charmy the Bee, "What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Timber asked, as Charmy yawned, indicating that the wolf was right, "Yeah, but I had to come here with Espio," Charmy replied, as he walked in through the door, obviously too tired to fly, "Why?" Timber asked, as Charmy jumped up onto the couch, and flopped over, "I don't know, it was Vector's idea," the bee said, no sooner falling asleep, intent on using Espio's tail as a pillow.

For his part, Timber was relatively pissed off, so before closing the front door he stuck his hand outside and shot off a huge blast of static energy, making sure to aim it at the sky, then he sighed and closed the door, then trudged his way to Vanilla's bedroom, finding great joy in the fact he could finally get some sleep.

Meanwhile, with Cream, she was tossing and turning in her sleep, obviously not liking something, "No…don't hurt him…TIMBER!" Cream said, jolting awake, her heart doing over a hundred beats per second, and her entire body trembling, "T-Timber?" she asked, her voice shaky, as she got out of her bed and made her way to where Timber was.

Once there, she opened the door and walked over to Timber's temporary bed, then she sniffed, causing the wolf's ear to twitch, but other then that, nothing.

Timber slowly woke up, finding Cream there in front of him, sniffling and teary eyed, holding a stuffed Chao in her arms, as Cheese had been content with staying at the Chao Gardens, "Cream? What's the matter?" Timber asked, as Cream sobbed, "I-I had a nightmare," Cream replied, as Timber instantly became guilty, he was certain of what it was probably about, but decided to be sure, "What was it about?" Timber asked, as the rabbit took a deep breath, and then let it out, "I dreamt that you were surrounded by the dark soldiers again, only this time…they…" Cream trailed off, as tears overtook her, causing Timber to get into a sitting position, and pulled the crying child into his arms, rubbing her back to calm her down, "Shh, it's okay, nothing's gonna happen," Timber said, as Cream lifted her gaze to his, black eyes meeting brown, "Really?" Cream asked, causing Timber to pull her into a caring hug, "I promise, so long as my heart still beats, nothing will harm either you or me, you have the word of a warrior, and most generally, it's unbreakable," Timber said, as Cream hugged the large wolf, neither noticing as a certain chameleon was watching the whole scene.

After about ten minuets, Timber decided to take Cream back to bed, "Okay, time to go back to bed, you have a big day tomorrow, so-"

"No, I don't want to go to bed…at least not in my room," Cream said, as Timber chuckled to himself, "Okay, you can sleep here, just let me take off my tail blade," he said, as he reached behind him and unscrewed the blade from it's hilt, setting it on the nightstand nearby. Once the two were comfortable, Cream decided to snuggle up to Timber, and rubbed her face in his chest fur, "Good night Mister Timber," Cream said, as he fell asleep, the wolf in question smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Good night, little one," Timber said, as he too fell asleep, followed by the door opening and closing by itself, as Espio made his way to the couch, and sat in a meditative state.

The next morning, Cream was the first one up, as she got up and made her way to the living room, surprised to find not only Espio but Charmy as well, but shrugged it off as she went out to the kitchen, and prepared some breakfast. Twenty minuets later, Timber was woken up by the smell of food being cooked, mainly bacon and eggs, and before he knew what happened, he was in the kitchen, apparently without interrupting Cream, "What's on the menu this morning Cream?" Timber asked, as he reattached his tail blade, "Well, I made bacon and eggs for you, I am just going to have some cereal, I don't know about Espio and Charmy, but just incase I made extra bacon," Cream replied, no sooner having Charmy zip into the room, taking a seat on the table, "Hi Cream, what happened to your ear?" Charmy said, as the young rabbit looked to the bandage on her ear, "I got a cut," she replied, as Timber got up and reached for the bandage, "Cream, this can come off now," Timber said, as he used a single claw to cut the fabric, revealing that the wound had completely healed, leaving a scar as the only evidence of it being there, "How did it heal so fast?" Cream asked, causing Timber to take out the ointment he had used the previous night, "This was made for me by a man of science and magic, it blocks infection, and allows for instantaneous healing when used, but it never could prevent a scar from forming," Timber replied, as Cream seemed to become slightly saddened by this fact, causing Charmy to help in the only way he could, "Don't worry about it, it's like Vector tells me whenever I get hurt, 'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger,'" Charmy said, as Cream smiled, "Thanks, I needed that," she said, as Timber took the stitches out, which for the young rabbit felt tickly, making her giggle.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes cleaned up, Timber noticed the cookie jar was without the cover, which made him start putting a few things together, 'cookie jar without a cover, two children in the house, making only two culprits,' Timber thought, as he turned around and proceeded to the living room, finding Cream had gotten herself dressed in her usual orange dress and shoes, with Cheese sitting on her head, as the Chao had apparently came home, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"Okay, the cover is missing from the cookie jar, and unless Espio got a sweet tooth during the night, the only culprits I can think of are either Cream or Charmy, so someone better start talking," Timber said, as Charmy crossed his arms and glared at the wolf, "Why is it whenever something happens that involves sweets or a mess, us kids are always blamed first?" the bee asked, as Cream lowered her head in shame, "It was me," she said, her voice sounding like she was on the brink of tears, causing Charmy to try and defend her, "Now look, you made her…feel guilty," Charmy said, flying up to face Timber, eye to eye, "Charmy, I know you may only be a child, but if you ever speak to me in that tone again, I'll have to call Blaze to teach you a lesson in discipline, something which I don't really want to do," Timber said, as the young bee grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay," he said, sitting back down on the couch.

Timber sighed in annoyance, as he knelt down to look Cream in the eyes, "Cream, I'm sorry if how I spoke earlier may have frightened you, it's just that I needed to know," Timber said, as the young child met his gaze, "I'm sorry, I just took one, I didn't think it would affect me like that," Cream said, as Timber raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Timber asked, as Cream sighed in slight embarrassment, "Sugar gives me nightmares, so I don't usually eat anything with sugar in it before bed," Cream replied, as Cheese floated down to her lap, commenting with a 'Chao' sound.

Later on, Vector and Vanilla finally arrived back to the house, "I had a lot of fun Vector, thank you," Vanilla said, as the crocodile bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, "Anything for you, Vanilla," Vector replied, as they both entered the house, causing a squeal of joy from a certain rabbit, "Momma! You're home!" Cream said, as she jumped up into her mother's arms, hugging rather tightly, "Cream, you knew I was coming back, so why…what happened to your ear!" Vanilla asked, as Cream shrugged, "I got cut with a barber razor by accident, but Mister Timber fixed it up good," Cream said, as Vector narrowed his eyes, making his way toward the living room, "TIMBER!" Vector shouted, as he stormed over to the couch only to stop abruptly when he felt cold steel on his stomach, looking down to see the blade attached to Timber's tail, "I wouldn't move if I were you, besides, it was Cream who was playing with the razor, she thought it was a comb," Timber said, as Vector relaxed, backing up a bit, "Okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to impress Vanilla, nothing personal," Vector said, as he sat down in a chair for a moment, giving Timber a chance to embarrass the reptile, "And Vector, just a word for thought, next time you send spies over to check on me, make sure they have rubber suits on, Espio received a real 'Shock' last night, if you know what I mean," Timber said, while playing with a bit of static energy, causing the crocodile to blush, then he got up and left, at least after saying goodbye to Vanilla and Cream.

It was at that moment that Espio materialized beside Timber, causing him to Jump slightly, "Espio, how long were you there for?" Timber asked, as the purple chameleon shrugged, "Just about the whole conversation," Espio replied, as the wolf grinned a bit, "And also, if you plan on having a sentimental moment with a child, make certain no one is there, specifically no one who can go invisible," the chameleon added, causing Timber to blush, "Don't you dare tell anyone," Timber said, as Espio nodded his head, 'I won't need to, I took a picture and put it on the net,' Espio thought, as he grinned to himself.

Meanwhile, in Station Square, Amy Rose was surfing the web, trying to find a way for Sonic to like her, when she came across a rather cute picture, it was of Timber the Wolf, sleeping soundly in Vanilla's bed, with Cream the Rabbit in his arms, also sleeping.

Below the photo was a caption, in the form of a quote, which read the following:

"_**So long as my heart still beats, nothing will ever happen to you," **_Timber the Wolf.

**The End.**

**Disclaimer Statement:** The characters of Amy Rose, Blaze the cat, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vanilla the Rabbit, and Vector the Crocodile (whoa! That was a mouthful) belong to the SEGA/Sonic Team videogame company. I do not intend to try and claim them, as that would be completely foolish (Me: *calling the SEGA company* Hello? Hi my name is Tim Rice, and I am calling for the ownership rights for a few of the Sonic characters. SEGA: *default answering machine voice* WE'RE SORRY, BUT YOU ARE AN IDIOT. Me: *head hung in shame* I know.). I also want to point out that I used a few of the locations and items in my story, and again, I own none of them, if I did, then I'd probably end up selling them back to SEGA for the money…oh and the other stuff I mentioned before refers to the main story setting (Cream's house) and other minor settings (forest in beginning…though I should be able to claim it, but I ain't gonna take the risk…and Station Square), along with references to a certain set of jewels (the Sol Emeralds…although I still think they should be called 'Sol Gems' as they aren't all green).

**Author's Note:**Just so people know, I am the creator of Timber the Wolf. If anyone wishes to use him, they may do so whenever they want (Though if you want his full character bio, you must contact me via Email message). The only condition I have for his use is that I am credited as his creator (and I mean it, if you so much as even think of stealing him away, then I'll steal one of your original characters and have Timber kill them, then send you the video). Also, if there's any Sonic the Hedgehog fans out there who are like living search engines with anything pertaining to the Sonic crew, yes I do realize that, while the story is set on the planet of Mobius, the town of Station Square that appeared in the animated T.V. series _Sonic X _(from the planet Earth) somehow ended up there. All I can say is that, in all honesty, I couldn't think of any other place to end the story, so if you don't like my relocation of a whole fictional city, go to your frickin' blog site and complain, I won't be changing it.

This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…ever. So all I ask is, if you didn't like it, don't go and be an ass and flame me. On the same note, I'm sorry to all the fans out there who like Cream the Rabbit, but this story practically wrote itself, and by that I mean that I didn't really think about what I typed down, other than the fact that I finally got out of my extremely long bout of writers block, as I used to write mainly Kim Possible fanfiction, but I got bored and tried a bit of Alvin and the Chipmunks fics, creating a bunch of characters myself for that series, but gave that up too, then I started a couple of original stories, some poetry, and an unfinished song, finally returning to my writing roots of fanfiction, which may or may not star a few of my favorite Sonic characters, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes version), Scourge the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Mephiles the Dark (Shut up, I cant help it if he's cool…besides, I got a story with him and Amy Rose started already). Finally, I just want to leave the readers (if any) with a bit of info, don't expect anything in the that could be rated M from me, or at least nothing rated M for sexual content (I might throw a few situations where it might lead on to something else, but don't expect anything on a pornographic level), along with anything pertaining to same-sex pairings of canonical characters, not that I'm a homophobe or anything (so don't go labeling me as a hater of homosexual people in general), I just don't like the idea of this, plus I grew up watching the old _Sonic Underground _television series, it's like watching someone destroy something you absolutely love. so, without any further adieus, catch ya on the flip side.


End file.
